Paw Patrol: Strings Of Sanity
by Skyfire119
Summary: When something from Everest's past comes back to haunt her, how will she overcome it. Possible Chase x Everest & Marshall x Skye
1. Chapter 1: Torment

The wind was blowing fiercely, followed by its nightly howls. A certain husky was having trouble sleeping as the blizzard got thicker. Everest stirred inside her igloo, trying to find a comfortable position.

" _Everest..."_

Everest's ear's perked up at the sound of the voice. The wind began to pick up and blow hard against her igloo.

" _Everest…"_

Everest slowly lifted her head up and peeked out of her home. She squinted and saw a silhouette of a pup outside. She slowly got up and walked out side, lifting up one paw to shield her face from the wind. The figure turned and began running away from Everest.

"No please wait!" Everest shouted. She slowly tried to follow the pup. The pup stopped at the center of the ice bridge where two more figures walked up behind it. These two figures though were taller than the first one.

"H...hello?" Everest said. She inched herself closer to the figures. Once she got close enough she saw that all three of the figures were huskies like her.

"Mom?...Dad?..Kara?" Everest choked. She whimpered and let her ears fall as she noticed that her family's eyes were all black pits.

" _You let us die…"_ They all chanted.

"I tried...I promise you...I did," Everest said. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. She looked at the ice below her and noticed several lines expanding. She looked up and saw the bridge start to collapse.

" _We all died because of you…"_ The three huskies said before the bridge collapsed under them. Everest tried grab a paw but only met air. She could only watch them fall farther and farther into the abyss.

" _You couldn't save them…"_ Everest turned around to see a light in the distance. She slowly got closer to the source of the light. It was coming from her igloo. She walked inside and the light slowly faded away.

" _Extend your claws…"_ Everest sat back and lifted up an arm. She brought out her claws.

" _Bring them your neck…"_ She brought her claws up to her neck. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the claws resting on her neck.

" _Rest well…"_ With that Everest pulled her claws across her neck, she could feel skin being torn open. She fell forward into the snow.

" _Sleep…"_ Everest slowly closed her eyes and fell into the abyss.

* * *

Everest's eyes shot open. She looked around to find herself in her pup house up at Jake's mountain. She whimpered and buried her face in her paws. She lifted herself up and sat back.

"Sorry," Everest said with a tear making its way down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Eluded

"Everest!" Everest groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up to see a worried Jake looking at her.

"Hey," Everest said. She felt something crisp on her face. She lifted one paw and felt dried fur around her cheeks.

"You okay Everest?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine...Jake," Everest slowly looked away from her owner.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, his worried expression intensifying.

"Yeah...I just want to be alone for now," Everest said.

"Okay well I have your breakfast right here for ya," Jake said before heading into his Cabin. Everest just sighed and ate up her food. After eating her food she fell on her back and just looked up at the sky.

"I'll be there soon," Everest said.

[At the Lookout]

"Hey Ryder," Chase barked happily as he ran to his owner.

"Hey...what is it Chase?" Ryder asked as he scratched Chase's back.

"Can we go up to Jake's today?" Chase asked.

"Sure just let me call him to see if it's alright," Ryder said. Ryder entered the elevator and pulled out his pup pad. He swiped across the screen until he found Jake's icon. When he reached the top floor of the look out he called Jake.

While Ryder was trying to call Jake, Chase was sitting alone underneath a lone tree. He was watching the other pups play while he just sat there. Marshall saw Chase and walked up to him.

"Watcha doin Chase?" Marshall asked with a friendly smile.

"Just thinking," Chase replied. Marshall sat next to Chase.

"About what?" Marshall asked. Chase just shrugged and leaned on Marshall shoulder. Marshall was surprised by Chase's actions, Chase was never usually one to show his emotions so openly.

"And you never saw this," Chase said with a giggle.

"Just thinking about life?" Marshall asked again.

"Yeah...just thinking really," Chase said. Chase closed his eyes and thought about his life before the PAW Patrol.

"I'm here for you...you know that right?" Marshall said while looking at Chase with his blue innocent eyes.

"That's why no matter what...nothing can separate our friendship," Chase said. He gave Marshall a quick hug so the other pups wouldn't see it. Marshall looked at Chase and lightly giggled.

"What?" Chase asked standing up.

"Nothing," Marshall said as he walked off to play with the other pups. Chase sat back down and thought," _I what Everest is doing right now?"_

[At Jake's Mountain]

Everest was cleaning her snowmobile when Jake came out of the Cabin. He walked up to hear and sat next to her and helped her clean.

"Thanks," She quietly said.

"No problem...oh and Everest," Jake said. Everest looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yeah?" Everest asked.

"Ryder and the pups are coming by for a few hours...just letting you know okay?" Jake said.

"Cool," Everest said with a cheery smile," Can I go for a quick walk?"

"Sure but don't go too far," Jake said.

"I won't," Everest said while getting up and putting the cleaning supplies away. _"I just need some alone time for now."_ Everest thought as she began walking down one of the trails.

Everest lost track of time and was sitting by a small river. She looked into the river to see her reflection. A small ripple crossed over her reflection. She looked up to see some fish in the river, she cracked a small smile. Everest looked back down into the water and yelped. She saw her reflection but with cuts all over her body and her eyes were replaced with black pits.

" _You let us die…"_ Everest looked up and saw the same three black figures from her dream across the river.

"No no no...this can't be happening," Everest whimpered. She slowly back away as the figures suddenly teleported in front of her. She jumped back and began running away from them, tears beginning to make a path down her face.

" _You let us die…"_ Everest kept running but the figures were multiplying and blocking all paths of escape. She kept running until she tripped over a tree root. _"Damn that hurt"_ Everest thought as she turned herself over on her back. In front of her she met the same three huskies from her dream. Their black eyes wanting to swallow her soul.

Everest franticly looked around and saw the black figures surrounding her.

" _You let us die…"_ The words echoed again. She covered her face with her paws and wept into them.

"I-I tried...I really did...I tried to save you," Everest choked out.

" _You let us die…"_ The voice said yet again.

"I was doing the best I could!" Everest screamed, shifting her paws away from her damp face.

" _That wasn't good enough…"_ The voice rang out again. She looked at her family one more time before they dissolved into the air. One of the pups that was fully black walked up to Everest and pulled on her arm.

" _Take this…"_ The pup said as she pushed on Everest's paw to extend her claws.

" _End this while you can, so that you may see your family again…"_ The pup said before dissolving like her family. The other ghostly figures began to fade away as well.

Everest looked down at her claws and thought _"I don't want the pain to continue."_ Everest's tears made contact with her claws. She slowly raised her paw up to her neck.

 _"End your suffering…"_ A voice rang out. Everest connect her claws to the flesh on her neck. She could feel her claws almost about to pierce her neck.

Everest slowly sealed her eyes, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough," Was all Everest said before she felt her claws begin to pierce.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do leave some feedback, I'm open to any ideas or "Constructive Criticism" to improve future writings.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

Everest was about to fully swipe her claws across her neck but heard a friendlier voice speak this time.

"Everest!" The voice shouted. She opened her eyes to see Chase in front of her. He saw the tear lines in her fur.

"Please...just let me go," Everest begged. More tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't do this y-," Chase was cut off as Everest began to speak.

"I want this Chase...please I'm not strong enough...I couldn't save them...just let me go," Everest pleaded once more.

"Save who," Chase asked, slightly confused.

"My family…" Everest said while looking away. Chase slowly approached her, he lifted one paw and touched her paw by her neck.

"You are strong Everest...you always meant well for others and no one has to die today," Chase softly spoke. Everest began to tremble.

"I don't deserve this life," Everest cried.

"You're family wouldn't want this...they may have died but you're still alive," Chase said," You saved lives with that paw don't throw that away by using that paw for this.

Everest nodded her head slowly as Chase guided her paw away from her neck. She retracted her claws. She looked at Chase and quickly jumped to hug him. She cried into his neck.

"I just want my family back," Everest choked out.

"Shhh...I know that feeling...but we're all here for you," Chase coed. Chase and Everest lost track of time and realized that they've been hugging for a while. The sun was just beginning to set.

"We should head back...we've been looking for you everywhere," Chase instructed. Chase guided Everest back to Jake's cabin. Jake rushed up to Everest and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You had me so worried...we've been looking everywhere for you," Jake said. Chase turned to find Ryder with a relieved look on his face.

"What happened out there Chase?" Ryder asked. Chase turned and glanced at Everest and saw a worried expression cross her face.

"She just lost track of time and was sitting by the river, sir," Chase reported. Ryder raised a brow and stared at the shepherd.

"Are you sure Chase?" Ryder questioned.

"Yes sir!" Chased barked happily.

[A Couple Hours Later]

All the pups were sleeping near Ryder by the couch in the Cabin except Chase. Chase was thinking about Everest. _"What happened to her before we found her...what would have happened to her if Jake never went on that trip."_ Chase thought as he heard a low whimper come from outside.

Chase slowly made his way outside. He heard the sound come again, but from Everest's snowmobile. He slowly crept up to it and saw her constantly shifting in her sleep and her ears we back. Everest made another low whimper and continued to shift around.

"Everest...Everest," Chase spoke softly as he tried to shake Everest awake from her nightmare. He began to shake her harder until her eyes finally snapped open. Chase noticed the two damp lines of fur running from her eyes.

"C-Chase," Everest said. Chase quickly pulled Everest into a hug and began stroking the back of her head. He finally pulled away from her once Everest calmed down a bit.

"You were having a nightmare," Chase said.

"Yeah," Everest said.

"How long have these been happening?" Chase asked. Everest stared at Chase for a while.

"Not often but a good night's sleep seems like a dream," Everest said. _"He seems to really care for me."_ Everest thought while staring at Chase's confused eyes.

"Hey um Chase," Everest looked at Chase with pleading eyes.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Can you sleep with me tonight...I don't really want to be alone tonight after you know…" Everest trailed off.

"Sure," Chase said as Everest moved aside and made room for Chase to lay down. Everest snuggled up closer to Chase.

"I'm scared Chase," Everest whispered.

"Of what?" Chase questioned.

"Of losing all of you...I don't want to lose the people I care about again," Everest said with a small tear leaking from her eye. Chase saw this and licked her tear away, causing Everest to slightly blush.

"We'll make sure that never happens until it's time," Chase said. Everest stared at Chase and Chase stared back at Everest.

After a few moments of staring at eachother. Chase leaned in and kissed Everest. She was shocked at first but leaned into his kiss. Their tongues collided and danced while they explored at the same time. Chase slowly pulled away, having air being sucked into their mouths again.

"What was that for?" Everest asked.

"That was for a good night's rest for you," Chase said, causing Everest to giggle and blush.

"Thankyou," Everest spoke.

"Everest I think I may be in love with you," Chase said.

"I love you too," Everest replied. She nuzzled up against Chase and closed her eyes.

"Good night Everest," Chase said.

"Good night Chase," Everest responded as she felt sleep tugging away at her once more.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do leave some feedback, I'm open to any ideas or "Constructive Criticism" to improve future writings.**_

 _ **Well looks like a lot of stuff happened, first suicide now the romance.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

" _You can't save them all…"_ Chase said.

"Do you love him," -?

"Yes…" -?

"...I know it's Marshall," -?

"I like S-Skye," -?

 _ **This is just a preview of Chapter 4 which will be titled "Solace". I'd also like to thank all of those who are supporting this story, I hand you all cookies 3.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think so far and Chapter 4 should either be up tonight or tomorrow morning.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_ __


	5. Chapter 4: Solace

Everest groaned as she groggily opened her eyes to be quickly blinded by the morning sun. She looked to her side to see an empty space.

"I guess Chase got up early," Everest mumbled, followed with a sigh. She got up and exited her pup house. It was lightly snowing outside. She turned to see a brown lump in the ground.

"Chase?" Everest said. She walked up to Chase to see his body surrounded by blood. His body was covered and cuts. She quickly turned him over to meet his face covered with deep cuts and black eyes.

" _You can't save them all…"_ Chase said.

[Reality]

Everest screamed awake, drawing the attention of a sleepy Chase next to her. She breathed heavily as she looked at Chase. She gave a sigh of relief to see he was still with her.

"Bad dream?" Chase asked. Everest nodded and leaned on his shoulder. Everest finally pulled away from Chase and stood up.

"Let's see if the others are awake," Everest said.

"Hey...want to um...come down by the Lookout later?" Chase asked. Everest turned around to see a nervous Chase looking at his paws.

"Would love to," Everest said. A small smile spreading on her face.

The morning for all the pups wasn't a bad morning. Chase and Everest were being constantly asked of what really happened the day before.

"I just got lost," Everest said.

"Come on...you can tell us the truth," Rocky begged, making his puppy dog face at Chase.

"Nothing really happened...I just found her trying to find her way back to the Cabin," Chase said, "And that's all that happened out there."

Chase looked at all the pups disappointed faces. Chase sighed and left the room. Everest looked down and laid down by the fireplace. The rest of the pups went outside to play while Marshall went talk to Chase.

Skye watched Marshall leave before walking up to Everest. She took a seat next to Everest.

"If you want to tell me what really happened out there...you can," Skye broke the silence. Everest just sighed and glanced over at Skye.

"He saved me," Everest said," He saved me from myself."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked. Everest looked up at her and slowly began to cry. She lifted paw and extended her claws.

"He saved me from my pain," Everest said. She slowly retracted her claws. She looked up at Skye.

"Do you love him?" Skye asked.

"Now Skye...do you love him?" Everest questioned. Skye looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I have my eyes on another pup," Skye said with a blush appearing on her face.

"Is that so?" Everest said with a smirk.

"Yeah...he's funny and very kind," Skye said.

"Rocky?" Everest said. Skye looked at her and laughed.

"I said 'very kind' and funny," Skye said.

"I'm kidding...I know it's Marshall," Everest said. Skye just giggled a bit before laying on Everest.

"Hey...I'm sure he'll come around," Everest said.

Meanwhile Marshall was looking for Chase outside. The dalmatian finally spotted Chase playing tag with the other pups. Marshall ran to Chase but tripped over his legs and crashed right into him.

"Hehe...sorry," Marshall said with a sly grin.

"It's fine Marshall," Chase said.

"Hey uh...can we talk?" Marshall asked Chase. Chase nodded and followed Marshall to the Cabin's door. Marshall took a seat by the door, followed by Chase.

"You want to know huh?" Chase asked while still watching the other pups play.

"Yeah…" Marshall said.

"Everest is depressed...she lost her family before we found her...and she tried to kill herself yesterday," Chase said. He looked over to see Marshall's mouth slightly ajar.

"She's being haunted by her dreams of her dead family...about how she couldn't save them," Chase explained.

"That must really suck," Marshall said. He remembered his life as a stray before Ryder and Chase found him on the verge of death.

"Then...then I...well…" Chase trailed off.

"You can trust me," Marshall said. Chase blushed at the thought of kissing Everest last night. Marshall just laughed a bit at Chase's embarrassment.

"Let me guess...you love her," Marshall said smirking.

"Yeah...and well...erm...I sorta kissed her last night as well...and she liked it," Chase said while looking down. Marshall just laughed and gave his friend a quick hug.

"It's okay Chase...if it's fine with you I'll tell you who I like," Marshall said but quickly regretted it. Chase smirked and stared hard at Marshall as he squirmed in place.

"So...who?" Chase asked with a raised brow.

"Well erm...um...hehe...yeah…" Marshall nervously said as he tried to back away from Chase. Chase quickly pounced on Marshall who gulped. Chase smirked as he moved both paws and began to squeeze the dalmatians sides.

"No...hehehe...please stop," Marshall laughed.

"Come on Marshall...just tell me and I'll stop," Chase said.

"I'll tell...hehe...just no more," Marshall begged. Chase stopped torturing him and let him up.

"Alright so who?" Chase asked. Marshall blushed hard and tried not to make eye contact with Chase.

"I like S-Skye," Marshall spat out. Chase just stared at Marshall. He walked up to Marshall and put one paw on his shoulder.

"You should tell her...I'm sure she feels the same way," Chase said. Marshall nervously nodded and hugged Chase.

"Brothers?" Marshall asked.

"Damn straight," Chase said. Marshall laughed lightly and went inside the Cabin. Chase just sat there thinking about Everest. _"Are these feelings even true...do I really love her?"_ Chase went inside to find Jake and Ryder.

Meanwhile Marshall went up to Everest and Skye who were chatting by the fire. Marshall slowly walked up to them.

"Hey Marshall," Everest greeted.

"Hey…" Marshall said," Hey um Skye"

"Yeah Marshall," Skye asked. Marshall just stared at her confused eyes.

"W-would you…" Marshall began. Skye nodded for him to continue.

"Would y-you like to be my mate?" Marshall asked before looking at the ground. Skye got up and hugged Marshall. The hug felt good to him and he soon returned it.

"I love to be," Skye said. They both embraced each other, feeling only the others presence.

Everest gave the new couple a warm smile before standing up.

"I'll give you two some alone time," Everest said with a smirk. She walked down the hall of the Cabin towards Jake's room. She opened the door to find Ryder and Jake talking, as well as Chase laying by Ryder's feet. Chase's head perked up and looked at Everest. She smiled and gave a quick wave before going by Jake.

"Hey Everest," Jake said. Jake reached down and began to scratch behind Everest's ear.

"Oh that feels great," Everest said," And um Jake?"

"Yeah?" Jake responded.

"Can I sleepover at the lookout?" Everest asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I don't know...can she Ryder?" Jake asked.

"Yeah...of course she can," Ryder said. He smiled at Everest who wagged her tail happily.

"Thankyou," Everest said. She looked down at Chase who had a light smile on his face. She walked up to Chase and gave him a quick lick on his cheek. His face turned cherry red as Jake and Ryder laughed at his reaction.

 _ **Thanks for reading and for the feedback on my previous chapters. I really appreciate idea's as well as ways to make future writings better.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	6. Chapter 5: Clarity

[At The Lookout]

Everest's eyes shot open, she was panting and sweating. She looked around her puphouse and made sure she was back in reality.

"Damn it...they won't stop!" Everest yelled in frustration. It was her first night at the lookout and her nightmares still kept interrupting her sleep. She sighed and gave up on sleeping and got out of her pup house. She looked up and the moon was full, giving off it's full light.

With that Everest began walking over to the pup park. She sat right in the middle of it, a cool breeze moving across it. She was fed up with it all. She looked up towards the sky.

"I just wish you were here," Everest said. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _ **(Song is "Don't Let Me Go - By Raign, if you want to follow along)**_

I'm watching myself

Drifting away

A vision so darkened

I cannot stay

I'm reaching out wide

Trying to catch myself before I fall

Too little too late

Can you save me

Where do we go when we walk on light

Who do we call at the edge of night

Carry me close like the teardrops in your eyes

All I can give you is memories

Carry them with you and I'll never leave

I'll lay my head down

But when I lay my head down

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

So let me freeze time

Before it turns cold

The moments go by

And life goes on

The torturous stars

Are taking every breath I wish I held

The love in my heart

Is never ending

Where do we go when we walk on light

Who do we call at the edge of night

Carry me close like the teardrops in your eyes

All I can give you is memories

Carry them with you and I'll never leave

I'll lay my head down

But when I lay my head down

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

You can't see me

But you still feel me

I only live in your memories

I mean something

Your everything

You lay me down

Take me there

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

Everest panted after pouring out her voice. She closed her eyes once more.

"I just miss you all so much," Everest whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You sing really well," Everest jumped and spun around to see Chase smiling at her.

"You heard it all?" She asked, stepping closer to Chase. Chase stepped closer until their noses gently collided. Everest blushed and start to look away.

"We'll make it through this," Chase spoke softly. He lift his paw and wiped the tear from her face.

"We?" Everest asked.

"You won't make it through this alone...I'm here for you...we're all here for you," Chase said.

"I know...it's just hard," Everest whimpered.

"It'll be alright," Chase said. He gave her a friendly lick on the cheek. Everest blushed hard and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away and stared at him.

"I was lost without you Chase," Everest said with a small smile. He leaned in and gave her another quick kiss.

"You should get some sleep," Chase said," You can sleep with me if you want."

"Sure...I didn't want to stay alone all night," Everest said.

Chase led Everest back to his pup house. He made room for her to lay next to him. He laid next to her once she found a spot to lay down.

"Do you think things will get better," Chase asked her.

"I don't know," Everest replied. She sighed and closed her eyes. Chase saw this and gently kissed her on her cheek before going to sleep himself.

 _ **Thanks for reading and for the feedback on my previous chapters. I really appreciate idea's as well as ways to make future writings better.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	7. Chapter 6: Pursued

The sun rose in Adventure Bay. It's native residence beginning to emerge from the sleep. Everest opened her eyes and looked at Chase still sleeping next to her. She leaned her head against his body, smiling at how well rested she felt. _"Haven't slept that good in forever."_ Everest thought.

Chase began to stir in his sleep. Everest moved her head off his body as his eyes slowly opened. He lifted his head and glanced over at Everest.

"Hey," Chase said.

"Morning," Everest said.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked her.

"Best sleep I've had in ages," She laughed and gave Chase a quick lick on his cheek.

"Thankyou," Everest whispered.

"Anytime," Chase said. Everest smiled a bit, moving closer to him and nuzzling up against his neck. Chase moved his paw and held Everest's closest paw. She quickly looked at him with a dark blush across her face.

They looked at each other before slowly bringing their heads together.

"Things will get better...I mean you sleeping well is a start," Chase spoke.

"I know…" Everest trailed off. She pulled her head away to meet his eyes. His eyes to her were filled with compassion, wonder, and worry. Chase looked away before glancing back over at Everest.

"Maybe we should go wake the others," Chase said while getting up and exiting his pup house. Everest rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling of Chase's pup house. It was an awkward position for her to be in but it felt good to Everest.

Everest looked outside to see all the pups slowly getting out of their pup houses. Everest got up and started walking towards the lookout. Once inside she saw the bathroom and made her way to it.

She went up to the mirror and stared at herself. She looked out in the hall and made sure no one was nearby. She lifted both paws and took off her hat. She slowly lifted her head to see one long claw mark across the top of her head, stretching from her left ear to the middle of her head. _"It's hard to forget when I bear the memories on me."_ Everest thought as she put her hat back on.

"Everest?" She heard someone call her. She back away from the mirror and started walking back outside. Chase walked up to her.

"Ryder gave us breakfast if you're hungry," Chase said. Everest nodded and made her way to her pup house where she found her bowl filled with kibble. She took a sniff of her food and grinned. _"Liver."_ Everest thought excitedly.

After breakfast all the pups hung out around the lookout. Most were either playing or just talking with each other. Everest was sitting underneath a tree when she saw something in the distance. She looked closer and saw that it was a dark silhouette of a pup, similar to the ones from her dreams. _"No...this can't be happening."_ She thought as she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked back. The figure was gone.

Everest gave a sigh of relief before feeling someone behind her. She felt her fur stiffen as she felt breathing on her neck.

" _You can't get rid of me…"_ A voice said from behind her. She quickly spun around to see the same dark figure.

"I can," Everest said. She did her best to stand firm.

" _You can't because I'm you…"_ The pup said as it stepped into the sunlight. Everest found herself on her backing away from the pup.

The pup was Everest but with blood across her fur and cuts everywhere. Her left ear was missing it's tip while her eyes were full black.

" _You can't defeat me unless you defeat you…"_ Her darker clone said as it vanished. Everest was panting and sat back. She looked down before looking back towards the Lookout.

"Evewest?" Everest jumped and saw Zuma looking at her.

"Yeah...what is it," Everest said, not wanting to talk right now.

"Awe you okay?...getting upset," Zuma spoke again.

"Just talking to myself hehe," Everest lied. Zuma took her answer and went back down to play with Rocky. Everest sighed.

Everest got up and walked into the lookout and saw Marshall and Skye sitting together on one of the bean bags.

"Have you guys seen Chase?" Everest asked.

"He's upstairs," They both said.

"Thanks…" Everest said as she entered the elevator. The elevator went up to the top floor where she saw Chase outside by the rail. Everest walked up beside him and stared out at the town below them.

"It's beautiful," Everest started.

"It is…" Chase trailed off and continued looking out across the bay.

"We shou-" Everest stopped as she noticed Chase's eyes were black. She jumped back and noticed he had cuts all over him and blood covered his fur.

"What is it," Chase said. He took a step towards Everest but she whimpered and ran for the elevator. Once inside she felt the tears pour down her face.

"No no no no!" Everest shouted," This can't be happening."

The lift went down to the first floor where Everest stopped midway and saw Skye and Marshall looking at her with black eyes and same blood and cuts. She took off running out of the Lookout.

"Everest wait!" They both shouted as Chase came out of the elevator.

"Where did she go?" Chase asked. Marshall and Skye pointed towards the doors.

"What happened up there?" Skye asked.

"She was fine for a second then she started acting crazy," Chase said

"We have to find her," Marshall said. The three made their way to the entrance.

" _I promised...I promised that I would protect you."_ Chase thought as they began their search for Everest.

 _ **Hey thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave some feedback so I can make future writings more enjoyable for the readers.**_

 _ **See you guys in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	8. Chapter 7 Preview

_**Here's a quick preview at Chapter 7 for "PAW Patrol: Strings of Sanity".**_

"...I can fight it…" -?

"... _rest easy…_ " -?

"...I-I k-killed him…" -?

"...You had to do it…" -?

"...I couldn't let him kill you…" -?

 ** _Who's going to die, what will happen, find out when this chapter will be released on August 3, 2015._**

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	9. Chapter 7: Repress

_**[Please note that this chapter may be a little graphic.]**_

Everest couldn't stop running. After she left the Lookout she ran straight for the woods behind it. _"I have to stop it."_ Everest thought while she ran. She finally stopped at an edge of a cliff. Everest looked down below and slowly walked back.

" _You know you want to,"_ Everest twirled around to see her clone with a smirk. She walked up to Everest with extended claws and began scratching down her left arm. Everest yelped and drew her arm back, the blood oozing down her arm. Everest glared back at her twin who just laughed.

" _Do you even know who I am,"_ She laughed as Everest glared back at her. Everest got up and lunged at the pup who dodged her. Everest fell to the ground with a grunt.

"No but I don't care...you won't win," Everest shot back. The pup just laughed as Everest tried to get back up. The pup made a quick slash at neck, not deep enough to kill her but enough to draw some blood. The pup then turned Everest over and clawed down booth her sides. Everest screamed as she kept making a deep cut on her sides.

Everest kicked the pup off of her. She slowly stood up, glaring at herself.

" _Accept it...you can't win...you can't control me,"_ The pup said. Everest sat back and buried her face in her paws. Everest suddenly looked up at the pup/herself.

"I do know you…" Everest started. The pup's smirk was suddenly washed off her face. Everest walked up to her darker clone.

"I can control you because you're inside of me," Everest said as she licked the cuts on the other's Everest's face clean.

"You're the easy way out...but I can fight it," Everest said as she finished cleaning her clone's' body. The pup stepped back and covered her eyes before removing them. Instead of black pits, they were now bright golden. All of her clones cuts faded away as well.

" _Then you've forgiven yourself...you have moved on...rest easy,"_ She said to Everest. He clone slowly faded away.

Everest stood there before pain shot through her body. She looked down to see blood on her claws. She looked closer at her claws and noticed tiny bits of flesh on them. She started feeling light headed.

"It's over...the nightmares...it's finally over," Everest said. She began walking towards the lookout. Half way there she began to feel light head. Everest took several forced steps before she collapsed and lost consciousness.

Chase was leading Marshall and Skye through the forest, her scent was still strong enough for Chase to follow. Chase stopped and took off his pup pack that he brought with him.

"What is it?" Marshall asked. Skye stepped behind Chase and saw droplets of blood on the ground. Marshall stood behind Chase who was lifting a black metal object out of his bag.

"Chase…" Skye started. Chase looked at her and sighed.

"Ryder and Rocky modified these guns so that a dog could use them..." Chase said while checking his pistol (P99 Walther).

"They were made for worst case scenarios...and issued me one since I'm already trained to use one," Chase finished. He stood up and looked at Skye and Marshall.

"Why now?" Skye asked.

"Because that blood was from Everest...and you can turn back now if you want or stay and help me find her," Chase said. Marshall and Skye glanced at each other before looking back at Chase.

"We'll do it," Marshall said. Skye nodded in agreement. Chase stood up on his hind legs and clipped a holster for his gun on his right rear leg. He dropped his gun in his holster before placing his pup pack on his back.

"Let's get to it then," Chase said. Chase kept following Everest's scent until he found the cliff where she was.

"I'm so sorry Chase…" Skye said, placing a paw on Chase's shoulder. Chase noticed that the blood trail continued towards the lookout.

"This way," Chase said. Marshall and Skye followed Chase as he ran. He kept following the blood until he found a lump of fur laying by a tree. He ran up to Everest and noticed all the cuts on her body.

"Marshall you have any bandages?" Chase asked.

"Yeah...good thing I grabbed my EMT pack," Marshall said before covering up all of Everest's wounds. Chase got up and unstrapped his holster and stared at Marshall.

"I need you to carry this," Chase said, strapping his holster to Marshall's leg.

"W-why?" Marshall asked, disliking the fact that he had a weapon on him.

"Because I have to carry her back...and if something happens I need you to defend us," Chase said. He placed a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

"I've never shot a gun before," Marshall said.

"You got this...I know you can do it if needed," Chase said. He turned around and saw Skye nodding at him.

"Let's just get back to the Lookout," Skye said. Chase turned and lifted Everest on his back. The group started towards the Lookout.

Halfway to the Lookout Chase stopped and noticed Everest stirring. He gently placed her down and watched her eyes slowly open.

"C-Chase…" She lightly said. Chase pulled her into and embrace.

"I...I-," Everest was cut off by Chase.

"You can tell us later when you're in better condition," Chase told Everest. She nodded as Chase helped her stand.

"Can you walk?" Skye asked.

"Barely," Everest said while trying to stand. She was able to stand and walk with Chase's help. Chase suddenly stopped and looked to his right.

"What is it?" Skye asked. Chase gestured for everyone to be quite.

"Skye...get Everest to the Lookout now," Chase said. Skye nodded and helped Everest up. Chase motioned Marshall to stay behind him. Marshall quivered behind Chase.

"Wolves…" Chase said as three wolves emerged from the brush in front of them.

"What do we have here," One of the wolves said.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with," Chase challenged. The wolf narrowed his eyes. Chase stood firm while Marshall was feeling uneasy.

"Maybe we should teach you to learn some respect," The lead wolf said. He motioned one of the wolves to attack Chase. The wolf leaped at Chase who dodged the wolf. Chase pounced on the wolf's back and sunk his teeth into the wolf's neck. Blood spurted from the puncture as the wolf howled in pain. Chase extended his claws and used them to slit the wolf's neck.

The wolf fell limp as Chase released himself from the wolf. Blood oozed itself from the wolf's neck. Chase turned and stared at their leader once more.

"You take the spotted one...I'll have pleasure mauling this one," The lead wolf said before approaching Chase. They circled each other before leaping into Chaos.

Marshall watched the fight and stood in shock when he realized Chase killed someone. He was brought back to reality when he saw the other wolf slowly walking to him.

Marshall backed up before quickly going to his hind legs and drawing the pistol. The wolf was faster though and tackled Marshall before he could fire a shot. Marshall struggled to get free as the wolf held him firmly in place.

"I'm going to enjoy this," The wolf sneered as he bit into Marshall's left shoulder. Marshall screamed in pain. Marshall managed to find the strength to headbutt the wolf. The wolf released his grip on Marshall as he bumped the wolf off of him.

Marshall tackled the wolf to the ground and sunk his teeth into the wolf's neck, tearing the flesh from his neck. Marshall slowly back away from the wolf as he watched the wolf gurgle on his blood. He soon fell limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Marshall stared at the body before spewing his insides all over the ground. After vomiting he looked up and grabbed the pistol. He heard a loud yelp as he saw the lead wolf on top of Chase. Both sides had wounds on their bodies.

"I'm going to kill you...then tear into the flesh of your friend," The wolf sneered. He put his paws on both of Chase's arms and extended his claws into them to hold them down. Chase yelped and whimpered as he felt the claws pierce his flesh.

"I'm so g-*BAM*" The wolf was cut off as the front of his face exploded onto Chase. Chase gasped and pushed the body off of him. He looked up at saw Marshall with the gun, trembling.

"I-I k-killed him…" Marshall said, dropping the pistol to the ground and collapsing. Chase caught him mid fall and soothed the terrified dalmatian.

"You had to do it Marshall," Chase said. The dalmatian sobbed into Chase's shoulder.

"I couldn't let him kill you…" Marshall choked out. Chase shh'd him and brought him closer and tightened the grip around him. Chase looked at Marshall and brushed the tears off his cheeks.

Chase heard a twig snap and grabbed the pistol. He aimed it at the direction of the sound before slowly lowering it. He saw Ryder, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky coming to them. All of them stopped when the noticed the bloody mess around the two pups.

"Ryder, sir…" Was all the escaped Chase's lips.

"Chase…" Ryder began.

 _ **Well I do hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, enjoyed writing it as well.**_

 _ **Oh and to those who got confused with the whole Everest vs Everest thing.**_

 _ **~Everest was hallucinating the side of her that wanted to commit suicide and her scratches/wounds were from herself. To her it may have been the hallucination that wounded her but it was really her.**_

 _ **~Then to the part where she begins licking her darker side is to show that she is mending the wounds of her past and moving on.**_

 _ **~Finally to where she encounters her side that fought the idea of suicide. This is to represent that she has finally moved on and can start anew.**_

 _ **This part was to just help readers if they got confused at all from the first part of this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll see you in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	10. Chapter 8: Sanctuary

"Chase…" Ryder said. Chase dropped his gun. Ryder came up to him and knelt beside Chase and Marshall. Marshall had not let go of Chase the entire time, he kept his face buried in Chase's fur.

"We had to find her…" Chase whispered.

"You could have told us we would ha-" Ryder as cut off by Chase.

"She would have been dead by then," Chase spat. Ryder stood up and observed both of his pups wounds. _"Should check them out first."_ Ryder thought.

"You can explain later...but for now let's head back to the Lookout," Ryder said. Chase and Marshall both got up and walked back to the Lookout. Ryder turned to Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky.

"Please bury the bodies," Ryder said. He turned to the Lookout and stepped on something metallic. He looked down to see Chase's gun. He picked it up and sighed. He stared at the blood on the guns handle. He held it firmly in his hands before starting towards the Lookout.

Skye rushed into Katie's place and dropped her on one of the tables. Katie rushed up to Skye.

"Oh my...what happened," Katie asked.

"We don't know yet…" Skye trailed off. She stared at Everest. Everest was barely conscious, blinking her eyes rapidly and bobbing her head.

"Can you help her?" Skye asked. Katie looked at her then Everest.

"Yeah," Katie said. Katie removed Everest's bandages and cleaned them. Everest lightly moaned as Katie began to disinfect he cuts.

While Katie was cleaning up Everest, she noticed bits of fur and flesh on paws. She gently took Everest paw and extend her claws out slightly. Skye found flesh and blood covering her claws. _"Why did she do this to herself?"_ Skye thought as she placed Everest's paw back on the table.

Skye turned around to see Marshall and Chase walk in. Skye rushed up to Marshall and took him into a tight embrace. Marshall returned the hug. They soon broke apart. Skye stepped back and noticed the wounds on both of the pups.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Wolves didn't do much just cuts...nothing major," Chase said. Marshall was still trembling a little from their encounter with the wolves.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Skye asked. Marshall quivered. Skye touched Marshall's shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I killed them…" Marshall whispered. Skye stepped back and looked at Marshall right in the eye.

"I'm sure that had to be done," Skye said before hugging Marshall again. Marshall calmed down a bit. Katie walked up to the ground and sighed.

"Everest's is going to be okay but she's going to be out for a while," Katie said.

"That's great!" Chase said excitedly.

"Yeah...Chase and Marshall come here...let me clean you guys up," Katie said. Chase and Marshall followed Katie.

Skye looked at them with a sigh before heading back to the Lookout. She entered the Lookout and found Ryder touching something in the wall. Skye walked in to see Ryder waiting for her.

"Ryder?" Skye asked.

"Hey...why don't you come up with me," Ryder said. They both walked into the elevator and went to the second floor. Once their Ryder sat down in a chair.

"So...can you tell me what happened?" Ryder asked. He gestured for Skye to sit on his lap. She leaped up onto him and looked at him.

"We went looking for Everest when she ran out of the Lookout...she was screaming and crying when she left," Skye said.

"Then what?" Ryder continued.

"We looked for her in the woods and found her with all these cuts...but I think she did them to herself," Skye said.

"Why and how do you know this?" Ryder said.

"Because she had torn up flesh on her claws when I looked at them...then Chase told me to come here when wolves attacked us," Skye said.

"Then that's when you came and got me," Ryder said and Skye nodded. He scratched behind Skye's ear and thought about what happened while Chase and Marshall were with the wolves.

"Thanks Skye," Ryder said. Skye got up and went into the elevator and went to the first floor.

Chase and Marshall came to the top floor where they found Ryder still sitting. They looked at eachother before glancing at Ryder who starred at them. He motioned them to sit in front of him. He pulled Chase's gun from behind him and looked at Chase. Chase's ears fell back at the sight of it.

"I understand why you had this and why you had to use it," Ryder said.

"But you should have come to me first," Ryder continued.

"If we would have Everest would have been caught by the wolves if he didn't find her first," Chase protested. Ryder nodded before looking at Marshall.

"But...I am glad to see you care so much for your friends," Ryder said. Ryder looked at Chase and handed him back his gun.

"Thankyou Ryder, sir," Chase said as he took off his holster and placed his gun and holster into his pup pack.

"You're free to go now," Ryder said. Both pups nodded and went down the elevator.

A couple hours later Everest slowly opened her eyes. She found herself laying in Katie's place with new bandages covering her cuts. She groaned and lifted herself up. Katie walked out and noticed Everest standing.

"Hey you're awake," Katie said. Everest hoped of the table and walked up to Katie.

"How long have I've been out?" Everest asked.

"Three hours," Katie said. She walked to the back room and got her some food and water.

"Here...you must be hungry," Katie said as she placed Everest's food and water in front of her. She quickly ate her food.

"Thanks," Everest said. Katie nodded and patted her on her head. Everest smiled and wagged her tail at Katie's actions. Both Katie and Everest turned to see Chase walking into the clinic.

"Hey Katie I'm here se-," Chase stopped when he saw Everest standing. He quickly rushed up to her and hugged her. Katie aww'd at them, Chase and Everest's face turned bright red from this.

Both Chase and Everest walked back to the Lookout together as the sun was setting. They both sat near a small cliff that faced the ocean. They watched sunset in a pleasant silence. Chase glanced over at Everest.

"I want you to know…" Chase started, grabbing the attention of Everest.

"Hmm?" Everest responded while looking back at Chase.

"That when I said I loved you...I meant it," Chase said.

"Chase…" Everest was interrupted by Chase.

"I love you because you're strong willed, kind, and we need each other," Chase finished. Everest was taken back a little by this. It's been so long since Everest had someone to pour out her feelings to.

"I love you too...not because you want me...but because you gave me hope in my darkest hour," Everest said. They both noticed that the entire time they were talking their faces were only an inch away from each other's.

They could feel each other's warm breath gently blow against their face. They both leaned in and felt their lips collide. Chase's tongue begged to explore Everest's tongue. They kept going until the need for air cluttered their minds.

Chase was the first to pull back. Everest leaned her head against Chase's body. They both watched the sunset until the stars littered the night sky. The crescent moon gleaming above them.

"Hey," Chase said as he nudged Everest gently. Everest groaned and looked up at him.

"We should get to bed...wanna sleep alone or with me tonight?" Chase asked. Everest smirked and gave him a lick on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chase said. They both got to Chase's puphouse and laid down inside of it, peeking out to gaze up at the stars.

"We're gonna have to tell them," Chase said.

"Tell them what?" Everest questioned.

"What you've been going through...I mean...we're gonna have to tell them someday," Chase said. He gave Everest a compassionate look.

"I know but…" Everest trailed off.

"But what?" Chase asked.

"But I don't know how," Everest whispered. Chase pulled her closer to him and leaned close to her ear.

"We'll figure it out...but for now let's just get some rest," Chase said.

"Yeah...goodnight Chase," Everest said as she leaned on Chase and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Chase whispered back. He planted a kiss on the top of her head before falling into sleep's grasp.

 _ **I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I'm also open to suggestions/ideas to make this story better so if you want to discuss those just PM me anytime.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	11. Chapter 9: Solidify

Marshall tossed and turned, darkness and dreams filled his mind.

"No please…" Marshall whispered as he continued to weep into his paws.

Marshall's mind raced back through the events in his mind.

Chase was being killed by the wolf, he had to pull the trigger.

"Chase!" Marshall screamed.

Chase screamed as the wolf bit into his shoulder.

Marshall pulled the trigger and the bullet left the chamber with a bang!

The bullet exploded through the wolves skull and entered into Chase's forehead.

"AHHHH!" Marshall screamed, opening his eyes and hitting his head on top of his puphouse.

"Uh...uh….uh….uhh….." Marshal breathed, as the sweat ran down his face.

He looked around and saw that he was in his puphouse, and it was dark outside.

"Marshall? Are you alright?" Chase whispered from his puphouse next door, careful not to wake Everest.

"Chase…..I had a nightmare….." Marshall cried.

"Not you too…." Chase whispered.

Another pups footsteps were heard coming over to Marshall's puphouse.

"Marshall? Chase." Skye whispered.

Marshall was scared at first, but when he heard Skye, he felt somewhat relieved.

She walked up to Marshall who was still sweating, and looked over to Chase who was next door, next to Everest who was still asleep.

"Skye?!" Chase whispered.

"Chase, go back to sleep, I'll take care of Marshall." Skye whispered.

"Alright...try and calm down, you're all right, Marshall." Chase whispered.

Skye turned her attention to Marshall and wagged her tail.

"Come on...come with me to my puphouse, you should sleep with me tonight." Skye smiled in the moonlight.

"Oh….r-really?" Marshall asked.

Skye nodded her head.

Marshall admired her beauty in that moment. She was like a small angel.

Skye wagged her tail, and Marshall took notice. She watched his eyes, and it made her smile.

She liked that Marshall seemed to be interested in her, and that she could hold his interest.

"You think I've got a cute butt?" Skye asked with a giggle.

"Oh….sure…." Marshall replied, with his cheeks growing red.

"Come on….you can admire me more in my puphouse." Skye assured him.

Marshall smiled and the sweat seemed to dissipate.

Skye winked at him, her figure illuminated in the moonlight. She motioned with her head toward her puphouse.

Marshall stood up on all four paws and followed Skye to her pup house around the circle of the lookout.

"Come on in." Skye whispered as she entered her puphouse.

Marshall slowly walked into her puphouse. It was much smaller than his, Skye has the smallest one of the bunch, but it could easily accommodate his size.

Skye turned around in the corner of the house, and laid down.

Marshall repeated the same motion, turning around three times, and laid down next to Skye.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asked.

"I'm feeling very bad. I killed that wolf to save Chase….all that blood...it's getting to me." Marshall whimpered.

Skye put her paw on his.

"You risk your life every time we go out on a mission. That's unfortunate about this job." Skye said.

"Yes…...I know….but it doesn't make it any easier." Marshall replied his expression in a glum state.

"Marshall, look at me….in my eyes." Skye ordered.

Marshall looked at Skye's face, she leaned in and kissed him on the muzzle.

Surprised, his eyes went wide. He broke the kiss.

"S-Skye….?" Marshall asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Shhh….." Skye coed.

Skye leaned back in and their noses pressed against each other, and Skye opened her muzzle and kissed him again.

Still surprised, Marshall felt Skye pushing her tongue into his mouth, and she felt his teeth, tongue.

"Hmmm…" Marshall groaned.

Skye put her paw in the back of his head and beckoned him forward.

Marshall felt Skye's insistence and he gave in.

Shoving his tongue, he greeted Skye's and their tongues danced together in the kiss.

After a few moments, Skye broke the kiss and gasped for air. Marshall took a deep breath.

"Skye? Why did you kiss me." Marshall asked

"I really like you, Marshall." Skye replied.

Marshall blushed.

"Just go to sleep now. I'm here. If you're a good boy, I'll give you a bit more of that." Skye blushed.

"You….like me?" Marshall grinned.

"Yes….do you like me?" Skye asked.

"Of course!" Marshall whispered.

"Good….now if you like me, you'll go to sleep with good dreams tonight." Skye said.

Skye leaned in and gave Marshall another kiss. After another moment, she let go of him.

"There will be more of that if you promise me not to have more nightmares." Skye said.

**The next morning**

Everest groaned and rolled over to see Chase warmly smiling at her. She lightly kissed him and looked at him.

"Morning," He softly said.

"Hey…" Everest returned.

"Did you sleep good?" Chase asked.

"Yes, sleeping with you seems to take those nightmares away." Everest said.

"Well perhaps we should do more of that." Chase replied.

Everest smiled.

"I'll agree with that." She blushed.

Chase yawned, as he got up and stretched his legs.

After he had gotten a drink out of his pup bowl, he turned to everest who was still in his puphouse.

"I better go check on Marshall. He was having nightmares last night." Chase explained.

"Oh, sure thing…." Everest said.

Chase ran off toward Skye's puphouse on the other side of the lookout, leaving Everest alone with her thoughts.

"Why did I have to run off?" She wondered.

It seemed like whenever she ran off bad things started to happen, so this time she decided to remain in Chase's puphouse.

A lot of bad things had happened ever since she had tried to deal with these demons on her own. This time, she just decided to let Chase handle things, without her running off.

She was tired of running away.

Marshall opened his eyes, the morning greeted his senses, making him nauseous.

He breathed in and felt Skye curled up against him.

Suddenly the memories from the previous night came back to him. He had slept fully through the night, thanks to Skye.

Looking down at the sleeping pup, he smiled and carefully got up as to not disturb her from her slumber.

He walked out of Skye's puphouse and stretched.

"Hey Marshall!" Chase called.

Marshalled looked over his left shoulder and saw Chase walking up to him.

"Oh hey...keep it down….Skye is still asleep." Marshall said.

"Oh sure...let's go over here then." Chase whispered as he caught up.

Chase and Marshall walked a short distance away from the Lookout.

"How are you feeling right now?" Chase asked.

"Shaken up, but I'm okay thanks to Skye. How is Everest?" Marshall asked.

"She's a bit shaken up, but I think being with me has calmed her down. But I really came to check up on you." Chase explained.

"Oh….yeah….I was having some nightmares about it. Never really shot another creature to save a life." Marshall replied.

Chase sighed.

"It happens. Most of the time when the hardware is broken out it's when they know there is a clear and present danger." Chase said.

"You've used it in some hostage situations." Marshall replied.

"Ryder trusts us with those guns. I don't like killing other animals or humans but…." Chase looked up at the sky above.

He sighed.

"That's not for this world…..that's for some other world. That's why we decided to take this job Marshall." Chase said.

"Yeah you're right…..but it seems like Everest is still hurting." Marshall said, looking back towards the lookout.

Chase looked back towards his puphouse and Everest was still there.

"Well at least she is staying put." Chase sighed.

"Chase...she needs you...now especially...more than ever," Marshall said.

"Okay... but what about…" Chase was cut off by Marshall.

"Chase I'm fine...I just need some time," Marshall said. Chase looked at him with a worried face.

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"I'll get over it...heck it's reminds me of what we did to survive before Ryder found us," Marshall said, thinking back to the times when him and Chase had to do some nasty things to survive.

Chase nodded.

"I can see your point….did Skye help you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, she's going to take care of me….I think you need to take care of Everest." Marshall insisted.

"You mean?" Chase asked.

Marshall nodded. Chase took a moment to look at Everest. They had been through a lot, and he didn't want to force himself on her if she wasn't ready.

"Well I don't know if she's ready for that yet." Chase sighed.

"Chase….you know that's what she does need." Marshall replied.

"You really think that's what Everest needs?" Chase asked again.

"It is." Marshall replied.

Chase looked at Everest who was still seemingly was still sad.

"I guess you're right." Chase said.

"If you're worried, I could ask Skye to talk to her." Marshall said.

"Why her?" Chase asked.

"She's a girl." Marshall replied.

***Later***

Everest was still in Chase's puphouse, waiting for Chase to come back. She decided that she wouldn't leave without Chase, since every time she wandered away, bad things just happened.

A familiar voice called out.

"Hello Everest!" Skye greeted.

Everest lifted her head and saw that Skye was walking up toward her.

Everest got up and walked out of Chase's puphouse.

"Oh hi Skye. What are you doing?" Everest asked, as she walked up to her.

"Oh I just wanted to check on you….you haven't left Chase's puphouse all day." Skye pointed out.

"Oh yeah….I'm just waiting for Chase to come back." Everest said glumly.

"Everest, you really like Chase don't you?" Skye asked.

Everest, blinked.

"How did you know?" She replied.

"I heard you both last night." Skye answered.

Everest gasped.

"Oh, well...we were going to let everyone know at some point..." Everest explained.

"Everest...we're the only girls here!" She laughed.

"Oh...you're right." Everest giggled.

"Well, I think it's the girls job to take care of our boys." Skye said.

Chase and Marshall. They did help save your life...and they do like us a lot." Skye grinned.

"Oh yes..." Everest looked down.

"You really do miss your family don't you?" Skye asked.

"Yes...too much...I'm still having these nightmares...and that's why I wandered away...and wanted to harm myself..." Everest admitted.

Skye listened and nodded her head.

"That's why Ryder took us all in." Skye explained.

"What? Ryder?" Everest asked.

"You're not the only one who's had nightmares. I was rescued from the Adventure Bay Pound, Chase and Marshal were strays, Rubble and Rocky's parents were in a dogfighting ring, and Zuma washed up on the beach after the passenger liner got beached in the Bay. Each of us has had some issue. Ryder found us all, while doing his rescue work around the Bay." Skye explained.

"Oh I didn't know." Everest realized.

"Those nightmares can be pretty bad...but I've found ways to get over it." Skye explained.

For instance seeing how cute Marshal looks when he steals glances at my butt." Skye giggled.

Everest laughed with her cheeks glowing red.

"Oh Boys..." Everest smiled.

"I see you've got your smile back." Skye observed.

"Yeah..." Everest replied.

"I think that's what you need to do right now. To make someone happy...like Chase." Skye replied.

"Make him happy?" Everest asked.

"You know, make him feel like he's earned that badge and collar." Skye winked.

Everest grinned. Her cheeks rosy red.

"And what about you?" Everest asked.

Skye happily rolled her eyes.

"This pup has gotta take care of Marshall's fire." Skye wagged her tail.

"So you're going to...?" Everest grinned.

"After a few hours with me...Marshall will be back to his old self, and it's good for us girls too." Skye Grinned.

"R-really?" Everest asked.

"Everest, have you ever been really close with Chase in while you sleep together?" Skye asked.

Everest blushed, not believing she was discussing this with Skye.

"Well...yes...but we haven't done it yet..." Everest stammered.

"Marshall and I haven't done it either...but I think he needs my support now." Skye explained.

"You really think you can help him?" Everest asked.

"I'm sure this pup's butt will be sore for a while, but I think Marshall deserves me and what I have to offer." Skye replied.

"I guess after the wolf attack, he does deserve it..." Everest agreed.

"Now, what about you and Chase?" Skye asked.

"You think I should...make love with him?" Everest said.

Skye nodded.

"I think Chase could use it too. He almost lost his life." Skye pointed out.

Everest sighed. She now understood what she felt

"Chase has been kissing you a lot lately. Maybe it's time you returned the favor." Skye said.

"Oh...I guess you're right." Everest agreed.

"And if you do decide to do it with Chase...tell me how it went...I'll let you know what happened with me and Marshall." Skye giggled.

"Skye what got you so...?" Everest asked.

...Horny?" Skye asked.

Everest nodded.

"I don't like to see the boys unhappy." Skye explained.

"I can understand that, but why help them by doing it with them?" Everest asked.

"Well God, created us to help meet their needs. I also like being admired by the boys, it makes me feel really special. Besides, boys really enjoy it too." Skye said.

Everest nodded.

"I can't say the same about how I feel. But Chase seems to be very interested in me."

Everest explained.

Well how do you feel about Chase?" Skye asked.

"Oh he's really nice. I think he understands me." Everest said.

"I agree, so what do you think is holding you back from doing it with him?" Skye asked.

Everest sat down and thought for a moment.

It had been a long time since she felt loved.

"I guess I've never really wanted to…" Everest explained.

"Even if it would make you feel happy again?" Skye asked.

"Well….I have been unhappy and Chase does want me to feel happy again." Everest realized.

"Everest, let Chase make you happy, and you can return the favor. You both deserve that." Skye suggested.

Everest thought for a moment.

Sleeping with Chase seemed to be helping her, perhaps if they took their relationship to the next step, she would feel better about herself.

"You're right Skye...thanks.." Everest said.

"I'm going to be with Marshall tonight. So if he howls loudly, don't be surprised, he'll be enjoying himself." Skye giggled.

A wide smile appeared on Everest's face.

"Oh I'll keep that in mind." Everest giggled.

"Go and take your time with Chase, and let me know how it went!" Skye said.

"Sure only if you fill me on the juicy details with Marshall." Everest replied.

Each pup laughed.

"Course, you better go find Chase." Skye said.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later." Everest replied.

Everest turned from Skye and started sniffing around for Chase.

Chase and Marshall looked down from the top of the lookout.

"You think she's interested now?" Chase asked.

"Just wait until both of you are alone. Don't force it, she will come to you Chase." Marshall replied.

"I guess I will see what happens tonight." Chase said looking down at Everest.

"Me and Skye will try and keep it down tonight." Marshall grinned.

"You and Skye have fun." Chase smiled.

Marshall nodded and both pups left to meet their girls.

 _ **I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Plus thankyou all for your support of this story as well as "Trunks6" who contributed greatly to this chapter. Thank You all again for the support and I'll see you all in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_

 _ **Go support Trunks6!**_

 _ **Trunks6 Profile:**_ _**u/225594/**_ __


	12. UpdateAuthors Note

_**Hey what's up guys it's Skyfire119 and sorry for the delay on the upcoming chapters but Trunks6 and I have been very busy lately and are working on it when we can. But the next chapter should be released sometime this week or next weekend or even Monday.**_

 _ **If you guys have any questions that would liked to be answered PM me or leave a comment and I'll do a follow up with all questions being answered.**_

 _ **Again sorry for the long wait on this story for those of you waiting on the next chapter. And for those of you wondering if this story is coming to a close, sadly it is. The next "few" chapters are going to be the final chapters to this story.**_

 _ **Thankyou all for your support as well as a shoutout to all my viewers outside of America.**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_

 _ **I'm not the only one writing this, go show Trunks6 some love and follow/fav him.**_

 _ **Trunks6 Profile:**_ ** _u/225594/Trunks6_**


	13. Chapter 10: Love

_**[WARNING!] - Mature content in this chapter, reader discretion is advised.**_

Dusk settled upon Adventure Bay as two couples entered their mates pup houses. Everest decided to stay with Chase for the night again. She laid down next to Chase.

"You ready for this?" Chase asked her.

Everest gave him a puzzled look.

"Well….are you…..?" Everest replied.

"…." Chase was silent.

"Chase?" Everest asked.

"I don't know….." Chase admitted.

Everest was silent for a moment and put her paw on his.

"We don't have to do it tonight….we can wait…." Everest said.

Chase sighed.

"We could…..but….." Chase began.

Taking her paw into his, he pressed it against his stomach and then downward between his legs.

"Ahh…." Chase moaned as he absorbed her touch.

"Chase….." Everest exclaimed as she felt his balls with her paw.

"ohhh…." Chase blushed as he released her paw from his grip.

Everest gulped. She couldn't believe that Chase was allowing her to touch his doghood.

"I want you to decide…." Chase grinned looking into her eyes.

"Chase? Why?" She asked.

"You've been unhappy for too long. I want to see you smile again." Chase said.

Everest looked back at him with a solemn expression.

"Do you want this?" She asked.

Chase took her paw again and made sure she held his balls firmly.

He nodded his head.

"Okay….alright…..I'm ready." Everest decided.

With Chase's paw still covering hers, Everest felt his balls.

"Ohhh….." Chase moaned.

Everest looked up at him.

"Tell me if you want to stop…." Everest said.

"Okay….." Chase winked.

Together they stimulated his crotch.

Chase's began to drool as he felt the waves of pleasuring going up his spine.

Everest gripped his balls tightly with her paw.

His dick started to slowly emerge as Everest watched with interest.

"Oh my….." Everest exclaimed.

Everest couldn't take her eyes off how fast Chase's dog-hood was growing. As she watched him, she felt a strange sensation travel down her spine, to her pussy and butt. She was getting wet.

Everest started to blush with excitement.

"Chase….you're making me horny…." Everest started to giggle as she massaged him.

"Are you happy about that?" Chase asked.

"Chase….stop it." Everest said as she watched him grow. Her cheeks grew hot.

Chase's dick grew to its full length, and Everest started sweating by staring at him.

"...You're getting more excited by this aren't you?" Chase asked.

"hmmm…." Everest blushed as she examined his dick.

It was long, furry, and pink.

Chase felt her grip his member.

"Oh...yes….I am…." He groaned.

Chase put his paw on her head and pushed her face toward his crotch.

"Oh...Chase…." Everest exclaimed as her nose touched his dick.

She sniffed him. His aroma went into her lungs.

"Come on…let's explore it," Chase encouraged.

Hearing Chase's voice, she obediently opened her muzzle, and took his dick into her mouth.

"Ohhhh…." Chase groaned as he felt Everest's mouth wrap around his dick.

Everest could feel him react to her touch, his dick felt warm and hard in her muzzle.

Chase closed his eyes and groaned.

Using his paws he rubbed Everest's head.

"Come on, suck it…." Chase said.

Everest closed her eyes, and sucked his dick wrapping her tongue around it.

"Ahh….ahhhh….." Chase moaned feeling Everest pleasuring him.

After a few moments of sucking, Everest pushed him to the back of his pup house and forced him into a crouching position.

She then used her paws to feel his balls as she sucked his dick.

"Ohhh….yeahhh…..that's it….yes Everest!" Chase moaned.

Feeling Chase moan, made her happy inside. Like she was finally making someone she loved happy. And it made her feel warm inside.

Everest forced his dick to the back of her throat and sucked hard.

"Ohhh...Everest….I'm gonna…" Chase groaned.

Everest licked his balls and with one final yelp, Chase came. He howled at the top of his lungs. His seed came rushing out his of dick and down Everest's throat.

"Uhhh!" Everest choked as she felt Chase unload in her muzzle,

Chase grabbed her head and wiggled his dick around inside her mouth.

Everest felt Chase unloading in her muzzle fast, and after she stored enough of his cum, she released his dick and let the remainder of his seed spray all over her face.

"Ohhhh…..Everest….." Chase moaned.

Everest closed her eyes and felt Chase empty on her face. With each splat, she felt the warm sting of his seed on against her fur.

After he finished, Chase looked down at her face, which was covered with his seed.

"Ohh….ohh….Everest….." Chase exclaimed, catching his breath.

Everest then swallowed his cum. It felt good going down her throat.

"Oh...Chase….you taste nice…." She commented.

Chase felt the sweat run down his face.

"I think…..I should...return the favor…." Chase said.

"Oh...?" Everest asked.

"Lay down and get comfortable…." Chase ordered backing her into his bed.

Everest, slowly got down on her back, and Chase crawled over top of her.

He knelt down and kissed her on the muzzle gently and started working his way down her puppy body. Everest clenched her teeth as she felt Chase's nose and wet tongue lick her fur.

"Ohh...Chase…" Everest stammered as he reached her stomach.

"Show me your pussy, Everest…." Chase growled.

Feeling Chase's ambition she scooted up and placed her head against the wall, as Chase licked her stomach. He gripped her hind legs, and she felt him dig into her.

"Okay…." Everest replied.

She parted her legs and Chase viewed her sacredness. He pressed his muzzle against her pussy and breathed in.

"Ohhh…" Everest groaned feeling Chase pressing his muzzle against her soft spot.

Chase looked up and their eyes met.

Everest got a bit of a smile on her face.

While looking up at her he gave her pussy a little lick.

"Ahhh…" Everest gasped.

"Like it?" Chase asked as he gave another lick.

"Uhhh….yeah…" Everest replied.

"Lay back, and enjoy." Chase said.

He closed his eyes and started licking continuously.

Everest breathed in and released herself to Chase's control.

Chase licked and licked, as waves of pleasure spread throughout her body.

"Ohhhh….Ohhhh...Yeah….Ohhh….yes!" Everest moaned.

Chase continued licking her pussy for five minutes, almost teasing her, since he refused to move all the way inside her.

Everest groaned with each lick, she knew she wanted more of it.

"Chase…..m-more…..more…." She groaned.

Chase grinned, he then shoved his tongue inside her pussy.

"Oohhh! Chase!" Everest moaned feeling the waves of pleasure run up her spine.

Chase shoved his tongue as far as he could bring it. He felt Everest squirm around his muzzle and her paws being placed on his head.

Everest gripped his head and braced him against her pussy.

"Chase! Oh I gonna….ohhh!" Everest yelped as she started to cum.

Chase felt her starting to empty in his muzzle and he savered her flavor.

Everest felt the electricity go throughout her body as she came.

"Ohhh! Ahhhh!" Everest yelped as she felt the full extent of the orgasm.

After a few minutes, Everest finished. She collapsed on Chase's bed, and Chase gathered himself up and swallowed her juices.

"Ohhh….Chase…." Everest moaned.

Chase stood up over her and knelt down, they pressed their muzzles together in a puppy kiss.

After a few minutes of foreplay, each pup released each other from the kiss.

"Chase….That….was amazing….." Everest said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah…..want more?" Chase asked, rubbing his erect dick against her stomach.

Everest felt his dick with her paws, it was hard, and tempting but she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Sure….but….." Everest groaned.

Everest using her hind legs forced Chase to roll over. She was now on top.

"I'm just not ready for that step yet...Chase," Everest whispered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Marshall's puphouse…_

"Marshall….do you want me to?" Skye asked rubbing her pussy against his erect dick and balls.

Marshall shivered and nodded his head

Skye kissed the tip of his dick, and moved herself over top of him. She was about to get into position, but felt Marshall's paw suddenly against her chest.

"W-wait…." Marshall stammered.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Your size….I don't want to hurt you…." Marshall said.

Skye smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss on his muzzle.

"Don't worry Marshall, I'll stop before that happens." She reassured him rubbing his chest with her small paws.

Marshall sighed,

"Alright...just be careful." Marshall said.

Skye put her paws up on Marshall's muzzle.

"Let's play some stop, drop, roll….." Skye grinned.

She then positioned herself and gently glided his cock inside her awaiting pussy.

"ohh...ahhhh….grrr….." Skye groaned as she felt Marshall's mass rub against her inner walls.

"Oh...Marshall….Ahhh!" Skye groaned as she sat down on his erect dick.

* * *

Everest and Chase were cleaning up their "mess" in Chase's puphouse. Chase and Everest laid by the puphouse's door after cleaning.

"How about we just sit her for now...maybe sex is meant for a later time," Chase said. Everest nuzzled up against him and lightly kissed him.

"But right now...right now let's have this," Everest said before kissing Chase. Chase pushing his tongue into Everest's mouth. Chase drew her head closer as their tongues collided and waltzed with each other.

Everest broke the kiss and gave a light gasp for air. Chase smiled back at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed at the stars outside.

"I wonder what Marshall and Skye are doing right now?" Everest asked. They both heard a moan come from Marshall's puphouse.

"Sounds like they're having a good time," Chase said.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

"So how did it go?" Skye asked Everest.

"We didn't do it," Everest said. Skye looked at her confused.

"Why?" Skye asked again.

"I just wasn't ready to take that step…" Everest trailed off. She looked at Skye before changing the subject.

"So how did it go?" Everest asked.

"Let's just say he knows how to play dirty," Skye said with a smirk. Everest giggled at this. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered that today was her last day before moving back to Jake's mountain tomorrow.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Today's my last day…" Everest said. She quickly hugged Skye.

"Thank you...thanks for everything," Everest whispered into her friend's ear.

* * *

Everest played with her paws as she felt all the eyes of the Paw Patrol on her. She felt a presence come close behind her. She looked back to see Chase there with her. He nuzzled up against Everest's cheek before nodding towards the pups.

The Lookout's doors opened as Ryder and Jake walked in.

"Jake…" Everest said as she stared at Jake who ran up to Everest and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried," Jake said as he began stroking her head.

"I-I'm fine," Everest said.

They soon broke apart and Everest looked back at the rest of the pups. Ryder and Jake joined them while Chase stood by her side. Everest took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"As you all may have noticed...these past few days have been...well edgy," Everest said.

"And I think it's time that I finally told you what I've been going through since before you guys took me in. I've been having nightmares about my deceased family and they've been haunting me...and the day that I went missing on the mountain was when Chase found me only inches away from ending my life," Everest said

"Why didn't you tell us...we would've helped you," Jake spoke.

"I was scared...scared that if I told you I would get closer to you and if I lost you guys it would be like losing 'them' all over again," Everest said with a tear running down her cheek. Chase licked the tear from her face as she faced the crowd once more.

"But...but I've changed...there will be no more running for me...I'm ready to move on," Everest said.

Everest began walking past each pup before heading back to her spot next to Chase.

"But I can't do this alone…" Everest said as she glanced over at Chase.

Ryder and Jake got up and walked over to Everest. Jake placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her close to him.

"We'll be right here with you...every step of the way," Jake told her. Ryder knelt down beside her.

"You're not alone anymore...we may not be your blood but we'll do whatever we can to make sure this 'family' stays together no matter what," Ryder said.

With that he got up and Everest was pounced on by all the pups. Each one giving her a hug or a friendly lick.

* * *

The sun was setting in Adventure Bay as a group of pups played till there was no more light left in the sky.

"I love you Chase," Everest said.

"I love you too...but I don't want you to go," Chase responded. He felt a small drop of liquid escape his left eye. Everest quickly hugged Chase and licked the tear from his cheek.

"I won't be far...I'll come and visit when I can," Everest said to Chase.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Chase whispered.

"I'll be back in no time," Everest said. Chase used his paw to guide Everest's face close to his.

As if by instinct Everest and Chase's lips gently collided with each other's before parting ways.

"Everest you ready?" Everest heard Jake call her.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"I guess you have to go now," Chase said as he tried his best to smile for her.

"Yeah…" Everest said. She turned and slowly began walking towards her snowmobile. She hopped inside and took one last glance at the Lookout, Ryder, all the pups, but she held her eyes onto Chase.

She lightly smiled as she turned her attention to the road in front of her. She looked back one last time before giving them one final wave before driving off.

Chase watched as Everest followed Jake's car down the hill.

"She'll be back before you know it," Chase turned to see Ryder standing behind him.

"I hope she'll be alright from now on," Chase said.

"She's a fighter...she's already pulled through because of you," Skye said as she walked up behind him.

"She'll be okay...stop stressing over it," Marshall laughed as he tripped over a ball nearly toppling Chase over. Chase caught Marshall and himself halfway down.

"Hehe...I still gotta work on that," Marshall said.

"We'll see if we can go visit her or if she can come down more often...but it's getting late and you pups should start going to bed," Ryder said.

The trio watched as Ryder went into the Lookout before heading to their pup houses for the night. Once Chase was in his it felt empty.

"So used to having her with me…" Chase sighed as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"I hope you sleep well tonight," Whispered Chase before he succumbed to sleep.

 _ **Sorry for the big delay on this story guys but it's close to it's conclusion. And thankyou all for being patient with this story being updated. Oh and Happy (Early) Thanksgiving to all!**_

 _ **Plus a big shout out to Trunks6 who contributed a bunch to this chapter.**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


	14. Chapter 11: Beginning Anew

" _Everest…"_ A voice called out.

Everest groaned and opened her eyes to meet a bright white light. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed that her surroundings were and endless bright white wasteland.

" _Everest…"_ Two voices called out from behind her. She turned to find two huskies, one with lavender fur and the other with black fur.

"Mom...dad?" Everest blurted out. She ran up to them as the both embraced her.

" _We're so proud of you dear…"_ Her mother spoke. Everest cried into her lavender fur, feeling joy overwhelm her.

"I miss you so much," Everest choked as tears constantly flowed from her eyes.

" _We'll always be with you,"_ Her father spoke.

"It's just been so hard…" Everest said as she finally broke the embrace between them. She stared at her parents .

"This is just a dream isn't it?" Everest asked. Her parents nodded.

" _Hey...we'll always be with you…_ " Her mother spoke once more.

"How?" Everest asked.

" _Hey kiddo...we'll always be alive and flowing in there,"_ Her dad spoke as he pointed towards her heart.

Her parents hugged her once more. Everest couldn't feel anymore happier as they embraced her. She had almost forgotten what they looked and sounded like.

" _Be strong...be brave...be kind...be loving…"_ Her parents said in unison as she felt herself slipping back into reality.

* * *

Everest slowly opened her eyes to meet the morning sun. She finally felt relieved of all the stress of the past few days. She exited her puphouse and sat back. Everest closed her eyes and grinned as she felt the sun on her face.

"Best sleep I've had in ages…" Everest said before heading inside Jake's Cabin.

However Everest failed to notice a figure on the ridgeline observing her.

"Sir we have a confirmation on subject," The figure stated as he watched Everest enter the log cabin.

" _Affirmative...command has given the green light to begin operation 'Skyfire',"_

"Let's begin,"

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this story. This is indeed the final chapter of "PAW Patrol: Strings of Sanity" and I hoped that you guys enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. Please do leave a comment on what you thought about it and I'm open to any suggestions for future stories and advice so that I can make future stories better and more enjoyable for the reader.**_

 _ **Once again I'd like to thank you all for your support on this story. Plus a shout out to "**_ _ **Trunks6**_ _ **" who had a major influence on some key parts of this story.**_

 _ **-And stay tuned for "Paw Patrol: Bring Down the Skies" which picks up right after the events of this story.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in the next one!**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_

 _ **-Go and support "Trunks6", show him some love! :)**_


End file.
